


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s8,1: The MEKA and the Omnic

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [49]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Oasis (Overwatch), Other, Realization, Recovery, Retail Therapy, Surprises, Talon Efi Oladale, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, Talon Orisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.Hana Song, a.k.a. D.va, has struggled to accept her new life after defeating the East China Sea omnium. But as she wanders the markets of Oasis she finds some pleasant surprises - and perhaps a new friend.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s8,1: The MEKA and the Omnic

_[Mid-November 2078]_

Hana had started visiting the bazaar on the weekends, once she’d finally admitted to herself that she really did live in Oasis now, and wasn’t going back to Korea... or anywhere else... in the near future.

_Better or worse_ , she decided, _I’m here. Might as well see what’s good._

The vendors caught her interest first, over the entertainers. Plenty of street food that she would occasionally sample, more traditional goods and crafts, and all the cutting edge tech (or replica knockoffs of cutting edge tech) you’d expect in a place like Oasis, side by side and sometimes mixed together. She’d even seen a few imitations of some of her more reasonable ‘Stupid’ controller designs, and had bought one for the lulz.

Hana tended to wander until something caught her eye, check it out, maybe buy it, maybe not, get some food, and walk back home. Once in a while, she'd watch a juggler or other street performer, but not as often. It reminded her a little of old stories of Akihabara, back in its heyday.

She’d probably stream one of the trips, eventually, but for now it was... something to do, at least. The others had noticed her trips as well, occasionally asking if she found anything interesting. She liked it when she could tell them yes.

Hana had stopped at the booth of an artist who built interestingly complex mosaics and wall hangings, made from laser cut polymers, OLEDs, and in some cases, hard light. One hanging in particular had fascinated her, the carefully arranged pattern turning around and in on itself, pulses of colored light changing hue as they travelled through the design. She’d been about to dismiss it as nice, but impractical, when a thought struck her:

It wasn’t impractical at all. 

_I don’t have to live out of suitcases and footlockers_ , she realized. _I don’t have to fly to Gibraltar, or Seoul, or Busan on no notice. I have an apartment. If I like this - I can buy it!_

The realisation triggered a bit of a spending spree that lasted the rest of the afternoon. Posters, a couple more pieces of art, and an assortment of other knicks and knacks that had her wondering if there was any way to get it all delivered back to her building - or at least a way to rent a cart.

“Excuse me,” a warm female omnic voice came from behind her as she shifted goods around in bags, prompting Hana to turn warily towards the sound. “You seem to be in need of some assistance!”

Hana blinked as she looked at the cannon that stood in the stead of one of the omnic’s hands, then up at her face. She hadn’t seen optics that color before. “Uh, sure? Thanks! I’m Hana, by the way.”

“My name is Orisa,” the omnic introduced herself as she turned on her quadruped chassis, revealing a large cargo basket attached to her back. “Please place your items in my carrier!”

Hana frowned to herself as she stacked things up carefully, occasionally stopping to arrange a few small items that were already there to make room. _Orisa. I’ve heard that name. It sounds really familiar... where have I heard it before?_

“I do appreciate it,” she told Orisa as she finished putting the last boxes away, “but are you sure?”

“Of course!” Orisa turned back to face Hana properly, offering her hand. “We are visiting today, and I appreciate the chance to help others.” 

Hana had been about to ask ‘We?’ when she took Orisa’s hand, but the sudden feeling of warmth and safety that came from the contact stole the words out of her mouth, leaving her jaw hanging open in surprise. _Oh. **That’s** where._

“Oh!” Orisa’s eyes seemed to brighten, and she brought her hand up to her ‘mouth’ as shutters flexed over her eyes to change her expression to one of clear delight. “You must be Hana Song, then!”

“Yes? I... wow.” Hana blinked as she tried to get her bearings again. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to meet you like this!”

Orisa rubbed the back of her head, her expression shifting to something Hana instantly knew was her being bashful. “I am unique in _several_ ways.”

“Hah.” Hana grinned. “That works. So - who else is with you, anyway?”

Orisa straightened, turning her head this way and that. “Efi is right... Efi? Efi!” She waved, and Hana followed as Orisa began to make her way through the crowd until she spotted a young girl coming up to them, her dark hair hidden beneath a gold headband that matched her shining eyes. “Efi! I have found a friend!”

Efi waved to both of them as she came up, then took the omnic’s hand with a broad smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go on without you, but I found the new Lúcio album!” 

“It is all right,” Orisa assured her as Hana tried not to show the ache she felt at the mention of her distant boyfriend. “I stopped to help Miss Hana with her things.” 

“Miss Hana?” Efi looked over and her eyes went wide with excitement and recognition. “ _D.va!_ ”

“Yeah,” Hana admitted a bit nervously, then decided to offer Efi her hand. “I’m D.va. But... I’m Hana, too. Nice to meet you, finally.” 

Efi nodded with understanding as she shook the offered hand, the two of them holding their contact a moment longer, then smiled. “I’m Efi,” she said before giggling, “but you knew that!”

“Right,” Hana nodded as she remembered some earlier conversations about the other gods. “Angela and Lena told me a bit about you. You live in Numbani, right? Protecting the city there?”

“Yes,” Efi confirmed. “Orisa and I are visiting for the weekend, and I have a checkup at the ministry before we go back.” Efi’s expression turned a bit more inquisitive. “How did the new friction reduction coatings work on your exo-suit’s servos?’

“Great, actually, but... how did you know about that?”

Efi grinned happily. “I designed them!”

Hana suddenly put everything together. “ _You’re_ the ‘special consultant’?” 

Efi nodded. “Yes! I’ve been following your streams, too! Your controller designs have been very entertaining engineering challenges!” 

Hana laughed, shaking her head at how the day had worked out. "Well... Orisa was giving me a hand carrying my stuff - she offered to bring it home for me. D'ya... want to come over to my apartment with us? Check out some of the things I made in person?”

“That would be wonderful!” The young genius beamed. "Please!"

"Well, c'mon, then. It's kind of a mess, but..." Hana had even picked up a bit, for the first time in days - but realistically speaking, she knew, and hesitated.

"It cannot be worse than Efi's room," Orisa replied, good-naturedly, as she started ahead.

"Yeaaaaahhh..." Hana said, pushing herself forward, "...probably is."

Efi just looked embarrassed, and shook her head, no. "I will pick up as soon as we get home."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Then I will help!"

Efi smiled, and patted Orisa on the shoulder. "You always do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the nineteenth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
